In The Eyes Of Those Who Betray
by withinthedepths
Summary: In this world of lies and betrayal, it seems the only ones you can trust are those you love. But even then, you do what you have to do in order to survive, even at the cost of losing your loved one. AU SasuxSaku ON HIATUS UNTIL AUTHOR RECOVERS.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story for everyone. SasuxSaku, as always. Haha.

This will come out along with the next chappie to my fic Realization.

**The beginning of this story will have crazy flashbacks and changes. You'll see them change, don't worry. They'll change from bold to italics, then normal.**

**Bolds go with bolds, italics go with italics, normal goes with normal. Yay!**

Well, enough of that. On with this story!

Disclaimer; IDNON.

_**

* * *

**_

_**-In The Eyes Of Those Who Betray-**_

* * *

"_I'm sorry Miss Sakura, but unfortunately your parents-"_

"**Sakura, we're always here to help, you know. We're your family and-"**

She stared at the tombstone, her expression solemn.

"_No, no, NO!" _

"**You are not my family. You never were and never will." **

The rain grew harder, making her pink locks cling to her porcelain face. Yet her expression never changed; it never did.

"_Miss Sakura, please calm down!" _

"**Sakura, we've been your family for over 6 years. You can't deny that. You became our step-sister the day my father said I do at that altar to your mother."**

Closing her eyes, hiding her emerald orbs, she said prayed silently.

"_No, I won't allow it! They couldn't have, they just couldn't… They wouldn't leave me!"_

"**No. The thought of you being my siblings…"**

People scattered away from the scene, afraid to stay out in the rain to long, in fear of getting wet. All that stood was a pink-haired girl with purple amaryllis flowers in her hand – her brother's favorite – with her other hand dangling on her side.

"_I'm sorry but…"_

"… **Has never crossed my mind. Don't bother. I'll be fine on my own."**

Laying down the flowers on all three graves, she bid goodbye to the loved ones she had lost.

_"They're dead. All of them." _

* * *

As light peeked out of her white curtains hanging from the window, she squeezed her eyes tight before slowly opening them, revealing her bright emerald green orbs. Her pink hair was scattered all over her pillow in a messy manner, making her groan.

Finding the energy, she managed to sit up and stretch her small arms. After a moment of sitting, she hopped off her light pink bed and began her daily routine.

She had immediately went into the shower, tearing articles of clothing off of her as she walked into the bathroom. It's not like anyone was here to boss her around about it anyways; everyone worth importance to her was already long gone.

She stayed in the shower for a long time, ridding her mind of the happy dreams that haunted her every night. The cold water rained down on her like hail, bringing tingling sensations shoot threw her spine.

'Cold water… I guess I forgot to pay the bill. Whoops.' The girl thought, before turning off the water and slipping out of the shower.

She quickly dried her body, then wrapping her hair in her towel. Walking back into her room, she grabbed a bra and panties and put them on. She glanced at the clock next to her bed.

It read 7:15, forty-five minutes until she had to start the one thing teenagers always despised.

School.

Sighing, she went back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, looking at her reflection at the same time.

Her appearance disgusted her in so many ways, it was hard to name them all. Her hair made her feel so nasty and girly, she felt like puking everytime she saw the color. Her eyes resembled some sort of green puke in her opinion, so she wears glasses to try to hide it. She was thin and frail, like a glass vase.

Of course, she never wanted to be skinny. She couldn't help it; when you're really poor and have no money, you tend to not eat.

She lived in a horrible place, but it was all she could afford. With only a bed, bathroom, and kitchen, it was rather a hotel room then a house.

Not giving a shit about what she wears to school, she grabs white skinny jeans and a black shirt that says ' the piano is a monster that screams when you touch its teeth', with a purple hoodie and black converse to top it off.

As humble as she is about herself, she knows that she has an amazing talent for music. Being that she could perfectly play almost every instrument known to mankind and can sing, that's really good. Music has always been her passion and life, the only reason why she still lives. It had been her dream to be one of the most greatest musicians, and she lives up to that up until now due to a certain someone.

Shaking off that thought before she could go deeper, she grabbed her bag, - which had included her schedule and necessities, mind you-, took her keys, locked the door, and ventured towards her new school.

* * *

"-And the new flavor tasted so amazing, you have to try it Hinata-chan! It's so much better than any other flavor, everyone has to try it! You too Teme, don't go ditching us again! We should bring Tenten and Neji and-"

The raven-haired man tuned out his best friend, not wanting to listen to his babble about ramen and such silly things. Instead, he focused on the sakura tree in front of him.

The sakura tree was almost rid of flower petals, all but a few that still cling to the life the tree offered the small delicate flower. It looked so fragile, yet so gentle. It looked beautiful in his opinion, and Sasuke Uchiha rarely thought anything was beautiful. The only he had ever called beautiful in his life was his mother and silence.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen today, something life-changing. It was only the first day of school, nothing special comes out of that. He was a freshman, along with all his other friends. He still knew a lot of people here, being because they all went to the same elementary.

Shaking the feeling off of his head, he turned his attention on the many girls on campus. Many of them looked quite good looking, suitable enough to fuck. He smirked at the fact that many women were looking at him seductively.

He had to admit, he was incredibly sexy. He may sound gay, but surely he was not. Even though he didn't have a girlfriend, he did fuck a lot of women in his life. He always had girls following him around like slaves, which was kind of annoying sometimes, but it paid off after a while when he got a good lay from them.

He watched as one girl with long brown hair and blue eyes come up to him, with a teasing smile on her face.

"Hey there, what's your name?" the girl said seductively, her body quite close to him, but he didn't mind. Not at all.

He smirked. "It's common courtesy to state your name before asking for someone elses."

The girl gave a little giggle. "It's Sayuri."

Sasuke pulled her up to him, his arms around her waist. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And may I say, you look very sexy today."

Alicia smiled, and wrapped arms around him. "And may I say you are the most gorgeous looking man I have ever seen."

Sasuke smirked, and leaned down to kiss her, but was rudely interrupted by a loud voice.

"OI TEME, IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE OUT AGAIN, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE WHERE WE'RE NOT HERE TO SEE YOU!" Naruto's voice shouted loudly, making the whole campus go silent at this.

'Note to self: Kill the dobe.' Sasuke thought in his head, cursing out loud.

Alicia laughed, and tapped his nose. "Now now, don'e say that. Let's go somewhere more… private."

Sasuke smirked, and took her into one of the many empty classrooms inside the school.

* * *

"Sorry Shika *achoo* -kun, but I'm *achoo* sick! I'll be fine *achoo* though, don't *achoo* worry." Ino's nasal voice said through his phone, causing him to wince.

"Are you sure? You don't need to go there and take care of you?" Shikamaru said, worried for his girlfriend.

"No, it's *achoo* okay. Go ahead and stay *achoo* at school." She said, followed by loud coughs.

"If you say so…" Shikamaru said, as he said his 'I love you's' and 'goodbyes'. 'Troublesome woman..' he thought, as he looked up at the sky, where clouds drifted off peacefully. He wished he couldn't be like that, calm and serene-

"So what did she say?" Tenten voiced said, interrupting his train of thought.

Inwardly choking her, he sighed. "Sick. Sounds really bad too."

Tenten smiled. "YES! She won't take me out for shopping in celebration for the coming of 'school'." She said in a cheerful voice, making Shikamaru roll his eyes.

"Whatever…" he muttered.

* * *

As her pink hair flowed freely in the wind, she finally reached the school after a long walk. Taking a deep breath, she walked in.

She was never one for social cliques or anything, much less friends or acquaintances. Ever since her life had fallen apart four months ago, she didn't even bother rekindling her friendship with everyone who held sympathy for her.

Sakura cringed. She hated it when people pitied her, she feel so weak and helpless. She didn't want their sympathy, she was fine on her own. They didn't know what it was like, to lose their parents and brother-

To prevent any future tears, she quickly ripped the thought from her head. Instead, she focused on her new school.

When she had walked in, it was like any other high school out there. Hundreds of teenagers grouped together in their own cliques, gossiping and talking about random things about summer. All had their own unique kind of fashion, it was very colorful in her eyes. There were some teachers around watching the teens, making sure they didn't do anything stupid. She could see a lot of couples on campus, either holding hands, cuddling, or making out.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Being in love was never her thing, she just never thought about it. In truth, she did have a boyfriend before, and she really enjoyed the moments she had with him. But when her life began to fall apart, she simply couldn't handle it anymore.

She knew that she would most likely not get a boyfriend anyways, she was completely positive about that. She was dressed slightly emo, but her face had the appearance of a geek or nerd. As much as she hated it, she had to look like this so that she wouldn't give away anything. She never wore glasses, -in fact she had perfect vision-, and usually wore designer clothes. But when the need for money came in, she had to give up everything. It didn't matter though, she had no intention at all of getting friends here, because she was here for only one sole reason.

And that was to get money.

She wasn't going to do anything stupid like give up her virginity to some man, she wouldn't ever stoop low for that. She didn't care at all if she had to starve herself to stay under a roof, as long as she didn't have to open her legs for a pervert.

Sighing, she searched her mind for the memory of her schedule.

'1st hour… Homeroom. 214, Kakashi.' She remember perfectly, and headed towards her classroom. She would rather stay there alone than be surrounded by freaks.

As she walked towards her destination, she received many stares from people. She knew it was because of her hair, you don't see pink hair everyday in your life. They probably thought she dyed it, but she didn't seem to care right now.

She passed one classroom where moans emitted from it, and she wanted to puke right then and there. If they were going to fuck each other, they should at least wait to do it somewhere privately.

As she stepped in front of the classroom, she walked in with her face held high. There were three people in the room currently, and she assumed them to be nerds at first sight. Ignoring their gazes, she walked to the very back of the room and sat in a desk next to a window. She looked outside with a bored expression.

The window gave a perfect view of the football field, where she could see band students marching and practicing. She smiled at the sight of it; she would have to join marching band here next year.

As she watched them practice, she didn't notice that the bell rang and people were filing in the room.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, and students rushed into their respective homerooms slowly. Their long summer had finally ended at the sound of the bell, and they were certainly not ready for a new school year.

A blonde boy with cerulean eyes named Naruto Uzumaki walked into his homeroom with a huge grin plastered on his face, and his arm was around his beautiful girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. She had long violet hair and pearl eyes, and was very shy towards people.

Followed by the couple, was a lazy looking boy with a pineapple head named Shikamaru Nara. His face held a look of annoyance, probably because a tall girl with brown hair in two buns and chocolate eyes was annoying him, something about an Ino.

A man with the same pearl eyes as Hinata walked in, and his long brown hair followed. The man known as Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, held a ghost of a smirk on his face, seeing how his best friend was being annoyed.

At last, a man with dark raven hair stepped in, with his piercing eyes devoid of emotion. His face was absolutely gorgeous, it was hard to stop staring into. Wearing a right navy blue shirt, you could clear see his muscles. He was smirking and his chicken-ass hair was kind of lopsided. He was known as Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke immediately walked into the back of the room, where he would always sit. In every one of his classes, he would always sit in the far back corner, with his loud blonde friend next to him.

In this class though, that was not the case.

Sitting in his supposively normal spot was a girl with pink hair and glasses, who was looking out the window with a dreamy expression. He inwardly groaned. 'Damn bitch took my spot. Does she now know that is where I always sit?'

Then Sasuke was hit with realization. 'I don't know this chick… must be new. Well then, I guess I'll show her who's the boss around here. Kakashi shouldn't be here for a while anyways..' He put in his winning Uchiha smirk and walked over to the girl, who was caught in such a daze she didn't notice anyone walk in, much less him.

Naruto and the others watched with mild interest, not wanting to see much of another fangirl in the coming.

"Hey there." Sasuke said in that deep voice of his, looking at the girl.

No response.

Sasuke's eye twitched, but he didn't back down. "You know, that's my seat."

Still no response. Was this woman deaf.

Sasuke breathed in and out. He knew what to do know. Bending down, he put his face right in front of hers, catching her attention. When she turned her head, he could see the beautiful emerald eyes behind those ugly glasses.

Sasuke smirked. 'Gotcha.'

Sasuke thought she was going to blush and kiss him or something, but I guess today wasn't his lucky day.

"What the hell are you doing in my face." Sakura hissed in his face.

Sasuke was taken aback, but he didn't show his shock.

"This is my seat, I believe you're in it." Sasuke said smoothly, smirking in her face.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Who the hell did he think he was, claiming this his spot? He may be gorgeous, but she wouldn't fall for his playboy looks. She glanced over his shoulder to see if there was a teacher. There was not, instead there were a bunch of people watching the scene. She cursed inwardly. 'Stupid asshole.'

Then she did what made Sasuke's blood boil. She so very rudely shoved him out of her face with such strong power, and stood up to glare at him. "I believe this seat doesn't say your fucking name on it. So I suggest you take your cocky ass over to some other place."

Sasuke began to glare at her and opened his mouth to retort, but she only sat back down and looked out the window again. This made Sasuke a little, okay a lot pissed.

Naruto tried to hold back his laughter, but ended up laughing his ass off. No one, not even a boy or girl, had ever told Sasuke off. This was a first. 'This is going to be one very interesting year…' he thought in his head as the room was filled with snickers and his laughter.

As that moment, the teacher finally came. "Sorry I was late everyone, I was lost on the road of life."

No one seemed to see him though, as they were too busy laughing to notice. Raising an eyebrow, he observed what was before him.

His good student Sasuke was glaring at a pink haired girl in the corner, while she was simply looking out the window. Chuckling, he realized that there's someone out there to put Sasuke in his place.

Finally.

Eveyrone snapped back into reality when the bell rang, and they gathered their things to go to their next class. Sakura lazily picked up her things and moved on to her next class, Math.

Sasuke made a note to himself to kill the girl, before marching off to English with his friend Neji, who was smirking at him.

Naruto big goodbye to his girlfriend and quickly made his way to class, and realized that the pink haired girl was going in the same direction as him. Putting on a friendly grin, he walked up to her.

"Hey there!" he said happily to her.

She only glanced at him, and gave a small nod. He frowned.

"What's your name, huh?" he asked, not ready to give up.

Sakura sighed, knowing that she won't be able to get rid of him. "Sakura Haruno."

Naruto smiled then. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura nodded only, not really wanting to make friends.

"That was a cool stunt you pulled off over there, no one has ever put teme in his place!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Naruto frowned again. "Why are you so anti-social? Do you hate me or something?"

Sakura stopped walking and looked into his cerulean eyes. "No. I just don't want friends, I have no time."

Naruto was bewildered. Who doesn't have any time for friends? "What? That's insane. There's always time for friends!"

Sakura nodded. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Bye." And she walked away, leaving Naruto in shock.

**

* * *

**

Done. (:

So… is it good? Yes, no, ?

Please review, I don't care if it's negative or positive. I really want to carry on this story.

Thank you for reading! (:

~Missy (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone (:

Six reviews, noiiice! :DD That's a good start considering how suckish the last chappie was, I guess. xD

I want to add on a few more chappies (by a few, I mean two) just so that you'll try to understand a bit of the plot, cause a lot of you seemed… eh, confused? Ahaha.

Thank you to everyone who did review, please continue reading (:

Some of you were my Realization readers. Yay! I'm happy to know some people read my author's notes x)

I changed the title, haha. I just didn't like the first one, so I changed it.

Disclaimer; IDNON

_**

* * *

**_

**_-In The Eyes Of Those Who Betray-_**

* * *

As the morning past by, Sakura seemed to have a pretty good day so far, other than the little incident this morning.

She had heard around the school that the man she stumbled upon was Sasuke Uchiha, a rich womanizer in the city of Konoha. He may be decent looking on the outside, but purely ugly in the inside. It's inner beauty that counts the most, screw outer beauty.

She had also been threatened by a lot of fangirls of Uchiha le douche, which really pissed her off. She didn't want to get in the middle of some love problem; she had enough problems for herself.

After Asuma-sensei's Math class, she had Science with Kabuto, Home Ec. With Kurenai, English with Anko, and Music with Kakashi so far. She really enjoyed Music the most, being that Kakashi didn't give a shit of what we did, and she went outside by a lonely tree and played the guitar. It was really the only time she had to make music and really have her own time for herself.

The boy Naruto hadn't bugged her since she told him she didn't want friends, and for that she was grateful. Having friends was the least of her priority.

As the bell rang, she could see students scurrying out of their class to eat lunch. She simply ignored the commotion, only wanting to focus on her music. She didn't have any money to buy food or bring lunch from home, but starving was a daily thing for her.

During lunch she strummed the guitar unconsciously, gazing at the bright blue sky with sorrow in her eyes, unknown to the two people headed her way.

* * *

"She what?" Tenten exclaimed at Naruto with eyes as wide as saucers, shocked at the information given to her.

Naruto nodded furiously. "Uh-huh, that's what she told me! I was so shocked too, I couldn't even move!"

Hinata, who was at Naruto's side, was curious about this as well. "Why wouldn't she want friends?"

"Better yet, what person doesn't have time for them?" Tenten asked as well, deep in thought.

Naruto shrugged, also in thought. The pink-haired girl interested him not only because of her exotic hair, but because of how she stood up to his best friend earlier in the day. They currently sat at a bench table outside, discussing about the new girl.

"Neh, Shikamaru, you're smart, do you know why?" Naruto asked, nudging the napper.

Shikarmaru grunted. "How would I know? I don't know her."

Naruto pouted. "But you're smart! You must have some sort of theory, or even slightly interested."

As much as Shikamaru didn't want to admit it, Naruto was right: he was interested. Never in his life has he met someone who didn't have time for friends, much less have some. He sighed. It was all too troublesome for him. "My guess is that she had a bad experience in the past with friends. She might not be able to trust us, I don't know."

Naruto and Tenten nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what Shikamaru was saying.

"You could be true, that might've happened to her." Tenten said, agreeing with Shikamaru.

Naruto frowned. "But who _can't _trust us? We're like, awesome!" he shouted, waving his hands in the air.

Tenten nodded enthusiastically. "I know, right? We just need her to open up to us a bit. Afterall, she stood up to Sasuke. That's not something you see everyday, not even _I _could do that."

Naruto jumped up, nearly causing Hinata to topple over. "Then let's go find her and hang out with her!"

Shikamaru decided against this. "Naruto, if she doesn't want friends, let her be. You wouldn't want her to get annoyed of you."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah right, Shikamaru! No one can ever get annoyed of me, I'm just too cool."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but followed the excited Naruto and Tenten along with the shy Hinata.

* * *

'I'll definitely need to clean it up a bit, it's been a while since I've used it. I'll also need to get registered for the race, and maybe if I win tonight I can eat…' Sakura thought to herself as she made a to-do list in her head.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a loud person calling her name. "SAKURA-CHAAAAN!"

She flinched. _"Sakura-chan, your music has always brought joy to my ears. Never stop playing, for it is beautiful, like my art. Don't let anyone ever stop you from achieving your dreams, especially you." _

His words echoed in her head, torturing her, killing her. She squeezed her eyes tight and abruptly stopped playing, trying to rid of the words.

When they finally disappeared, she opened her eyes and looked over the tree. There stood four figures, those from a few of her classes.

Naruto, she assumed, was the only who called out her name. She turned her gaze on him. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, happy that she responded. "I wanted to introduce you to my friends!"

Sakura inwardly flinched, but showed know expression outside. She put the guitar carefully and stood up, taking one step towards them.

The girl with buns and chocolate brown eyes stepped forward, her hand extended. "Hi, I'm Tenten Hinosyuri, nice to meet you!"

Sakura simply glanced at the hand in front of her, before looking back at Naruto. "I said I didn't want any friends. Are you deaf?"

Naruto frowned. "No, but I just thought if we spent more time with you, you would open up to us."

Tenten still hand her hand out, waiting for her to shake it.

Sakura closed her eyes, and shook her head lightly. "No, Naruto, I said I have no time. I'm busy."

Naruto pouted and pointed to the guitar. "But you have time to play some lousy music?"

Sakura's eyes flashed with anger as she balled Naruto's shirt in her fist and pulled him to her height. "To me, music is much more important than some silly human being. Don't you ever criticize music before me, or face the consequences." She hissed slowly, slow enough for him to understand. Being so up close to her face, he could see the gorgeous emerald eyes behind those glasses, and figured that she would be very beautiful without them and some better clothes.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and even Shikamaru were taken aback from this. They've never seen someone really stand up for what they love.

Naruto nodded, and Sakura immediately let go of his shirt.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but please, just try to be friends with us? Or simply know our names?" Naruto asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. He's never too tired to make new friends.

Sakura sighed. "Sure." She turned to Tenten and shook hands with her. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Tenten beamed and smiled cheerfully back. Hinata finally spoke up in her very quiet voice.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, pleasure to meet you too." The timid girl said, bowing her head.

Sakura slightly smiled at her shyness, and seeing how Naruto's arm was around her waist, she assumed they were together. She nodded at her, and switched her gaze on Shikamaru.

Said man finally took the time to really take in her appearance. She was decent looking, he finalized, and would probably look really beautiful without those hideous glasses of hers, along with some prettier clothes.

But then he slightly squinted his eyes, seeing something out of place. He noticed how the glasses look kind of fake, and the lenses were certainly not prescripted. Making a small note in his head to question her later, he bowed his head slightly. "Shikamaru Nara."

Sakura nodded, vaguely noticing how familiar the name is, but shrugged it off for now.

"Well, it's nice to know you all, but I need to go. Bye." And with that, she grabbed her bag, the guitar, and walked away quite quickly.

Tenten scratched the back of her head. "Well… she seems… nice?" she said uncertainly.

Hinata slowly nodded, unsure of what to say too. "At least she let us introduce ourselves and become acquaintances. That's a start, I guess." She said quietly.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Maybe Ino can open her up more."

Tenten's eyes sparkled. "Ino does have that special ability of making friends! Hopefully she gets better during the week, though."

And the conversation of Sakura died down there, and everyone returned to their bench table, where Sasuke and Neji sat, having a glaring fight.

Ten minutes passed, and Shikamaru finally stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Only Hinata nodded, as everyone else was too busy caught up in something else. Sighing, he walked away from his friends, in search of a certain pink-haired girl.

* * *

Sakura sighed to herself, thinking of the mistake she had just made. She just made acquaintances. What a fool she has become, she can't even stay true to one of her self-promises. She walked back into the music room, which was empty, and carefully placed the guitar back where she found it.

Not wanting to leave yet, she sat on the piano stool and took off her glasses, revealing her beautiful emerald green eyes and porcelain face. She began to read the music that was sitting on it piano. Recognizing its rhythm and notes, she began to play its slow melody.

She closed her eyes and just let her fingers guide her into the music, smiling softly as she remembered the tune. As the song came to an end, another's voice interrupted her tranquility.

"Whoa."

Snapping her eyes open and abruptly spinning her body around, she came face to face with Shikamaru nodded. Hiding a scowl, she rose an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru still held some shock in his expression but answered. "I was looking for you. I was thinking I would find you in here."

Sakura sighed for the billionth time today, and stood from the stool and walked over to him.

"What now? Have you not already disturbed me long enough?" she asked.

As she walked closer into view, he was mesmerized by her beauty. He was right, she was very stunning without those horrid glasses of hers. When he saw her smiling face earlier she looked as if she was glowing, it was an amazing sight to see. Shaking his head of those thoughts, remembering he had a girlfriend, he remembered why he was looking for her in the first place.

"Yes, I was going to ask you why you're wearing fake, ugly glasses that have no prescription lenses." Shikamaru asked.

Sakura, for the first time in four months, held a look of pure shock. How did he see right through it? "How…?"

Shikamaru smirked. "I'm smarter than you think. Will you answer my question now?"

Sakura finally cleared her expression of shock, and gave up. There's no need of holding in a façade before someone when they already know what's up. "I wear them because I am hiding my true face." She said, her tone devoid of emotion.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow and was about to question her further when she brought her face right in front of his. "If you don't want to get into a serious mess, I suggest you tell no one of this. I don't need more shit than I have already received."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, and only nodded. He had seen the wrath of this woman already, and he didn't want to pressure her into saying something she didn't want to.

Sakura stepped back and nodded. He too, nodded, and left the room.

* * *

When Shikamaru came back he could hear the blonde loudmouth blabbing on about the amateur races tonight.

"Come on, teme! You have to go tonight, you just gotta!" Naruto hollered, his face too far in Sasuke's personal bubble.

Sasuke growled and pushed the boy away from his face. He didn't want another re-run of what had occurred this morning. "Hn. I see no reason why."

Shikamaru sat down and laid his head on his arms, listening to the conversation.

Naruto frowned. "Because teme, some of our competition might be there! Don't you want to see them?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm already the best. There is no competition."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oi bastard, me, Neji, and Shikamaru are as great as you so don't start being cocky!"

Sasuke rose a delicate eyebrow. "Oh really? So who had the fastest time in the past 4 years? Because I believe it was me."

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto shouted, turning away with arms crossed.

Sasuke smirked at his best friend's actions. No matter how opposite they were, they would always be together.

"You're really not going to go, Sasuke? Me and Neji and going, and I'm assuming Naruto and Hinata will too." Tenten asked the playboy.

"Hn." The man replied.

Tenten rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay then…"

* * *

As Sakura finished her day off with PE and History, she arrived home and collapsed on her bed.

'Four new people who will get in my way, one of them know that I'm faking, and people are already threatening me to back off of their precious Sasuke-kun. Ugh. Hopefully tonight will be better.' She thought to herself, and picked herself off her bed.

Walking over to her drawer, she pulled out a folder and looked through it. Inside was many collecting of her memories, those that she could handle without breaking down.

She came across one piece of paper which showed a picture of her family. No matter how painful it was to look at, she always kept it in this folder. Taking it out and replacing the folder, she walked to her bed again and sat down, looking at the picture.

It consisted of Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, her birth mother, her step-dad, and herself. She was about 7 years old in this picture (AN, she's 15 currently), and was in the middle riding on Gaara's shoulders with a huge smile on her face, as Gaara had a gentle one on his. Her mother and step-dad were on the side in a loving embrace, smiling at each other like newly-weds. Temari was behind me, holding my back to make sure I wasn't going to fall, with a small smile on her face. Kankurou was sitting on the floor with a peace sign and a huge grin much like mine.

Smiling at the picture as one tear slid down from my cheek, she remembered the good times she had with her family. Gaara's over protectiveness, Temari's girlish actions, and Kankurou's stupidity always brought happiness to her life. Turning the picture over, all their names were printed neatly in her own mother's handwriting.

Tracing the writing with her finger, her eyes lingered on one certain line.

_The Sabaku Family._

Yes, her real name is Sakura no Sabaku, Haruno being her mother's maiden name. Her father had actually left her mom when she wasn't even born yet, and eventually her mom married Gaara's dad. I then became a Sabaku, a proud one at that.

In truth, she took her maiden name back in order to hide from the authorities, fearing that she will be placed in a group home, ridden of freedom forever.

She simply cannot allow that.

Because, with no freedom, that meant no music, and…

No racing.

As she placed her helmet on securely, no loose pink strands of hair showing, she gazed upon her white motorcycle, which graced black notes playing in quite a hard melody, she smiled.

Tonight she was going to shine, and surely make a lot of money.

**

* * *

**

Done. :DD

So, did anyone like? It's still super confusing, but beginnings are ALWAYS confusing. Hahaha.

So we've gone further into this little story, I hope it will progress well!

Those who read Realization; next chappie doesn't come out until Sunday. SORRY! I got a lot to do on the weekend since the boxing fight is Saturday (GO MANNY PACQUIAAAAOOO!) && with the fact that it's _**Sasuke's **_chappie, there will surely be delay.

Review, review, review, please! (: I shall give you a cookie if you do, along with a faster update. (:

~Missy (:


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone (:

Thank you for reviewing, those who did xP (:

Sorry for taking FOREVER, being the fact that Realization was coming to a close and Thanksgiving/Black Friday… GRRR I HATE BEING BUSY.

Speaking of Realization, it end a few days ago. GAH. I WISH IT DIDN'T END. I liked writing it, and now that it's done, I feel all empty. xP

But I have the new version of it out now, and it's sure to go by smoothly. (:

Disclaimer; IDNON

_**

* * *

**_

-In The Eyes Of Those Who Betray-

* * *

Before heading off to the race, she took in her appearance first, for precaution.

She was wearing a black racer suit, with the words 'MUSICAL ANONYMOUS' printed in white on the back. She had her black helmet on, her hair completely stuff inside so that it wouldn't give anything away. She really looked like a guy with the helmet on, which is exactly what she aimed for. She wanted no one to know her real identity, as this would only cause more problems for her when she goes out in public.

Smiling to herself, she took out her baby from the garage, using it for the first time in a long time.

Her motorcycle was a shining color of gray, so crisp and beautiful. Black streaks were decorated on the side, and black notes of a familiar tune dance across them. Surely, her favoritism for music won't give away her identity.

Revving the engine to life, she began to ride towards downtown Konoha.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto all entered the stadium, where many fans screamed and fainted at the sight of two of the some of the greatest racers in their city. Naruto grinned and took the chance to be cocky, whereas Neji simply scowled and continued walking.

They were always welcomed to watch the races and see some of their competition in the near future. Taking a seat on one of the bleachers, they turned their attention to the starting line.

So far there were only three people there, who seemed to be conversing. They all looked prepared and ready to race like mad, which made Neji smirk slightly. He remembered how exciting it was for his first real race in the actual competition, the bubbly feeling that would never go away. Even a stoic person like him has feelings, you know.

"Hey, am I the only one who notices that there are no girl racers?" Naruto asked curiously, and everyone looked around. True to his word, there were none.

Neji spoke. "Girls don't have the ability to race. They're only to watch us in the crowd." At this comment, Tenten began to fume.

"What makes you say that, Neji?" Tenten said through her teeth, her fists clenched.

Neji's smirk grew. "Because all girls are weak, whether you like it or not. So deal with it." He said.

Tenten stood up, ready to punch the living daylights out of him, when Hinata kept down. "Not now, Tenten. Later, the race will start soon."

Tenten grumbled and grunted, and sat back down. Neji only smirked, triumphant of winning the argument.

* * *

'Alright Sakura, you can do this.' Sakura thought in her head, as she walked forward to register.

There was a tomboyish girl at the desk currently, who was reading some book. Sakura walked up to her, and noticing the black attire, the girl looked up.

The girl gave a small smile. "Registering?"

Sakura only nodded, not wanting to speak with her girly voice just yet. She hadn't practiced speaking manly, it wasn't something she was really interested. Instead, she decided on not speaking.

The girl could see that this person was opting for being anonymous, something people normally never did. Shrugging, she pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "Fill in this form, and you'll be all set."

Sakura nodded mutely, and looked down at the form. In big caps said the words, 'KONOHA MOTORCYCLE DRAG RACE COMPETITION'. Smirking, she quickly wrote in only the required information, putting Musical Anonymous as her name, her gender as a boy, and handed the clipboard back to the girl.

The girl handed her a paper with the number 27 on it, and smiled. "This will be your number throughout the whole season. Go out on the race track and get ready, because you're the last one to sign up and the race starts in five minutes."

Nodding again, Sakura walked out onto the track, ignoring the stares and glares from the many guys on the track. Most didn't have their helmets on, and she could see their piercing gaze.

As she set herself in the middle, she flexed her fingers within her gloves, and simply stood there until it was time to race. She was slightly impatient, eager to go get something to eat.

She glanced at her opponents, and wanted to snicker. They looked so immature, so weak. She knew she would easily win this race, she never felt so confident in her life. Being that she's been doing this since she was 11 and has already done many competitions, she was an expert.

She looked at the crowds in the bleachers, and felt her blood go cold at the sight of three people.

Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata.

There was another man with them, someone she knew from her English, Homeroom, and PE classes. Deciding not to wonder about him for the moment, she fixed her gaze on her three new acquaintances.

What were they doing here? She couldn't think of one good reason as to what they were doing here. No ordinary person would just come here to watch the race, you would have to be a _somebody _in the racing industry. The amount of money to get it is awfully high too…

She was brought out of her trance when she heard the booming sound of the announcer. _**"GOOOOOD EVENING KONOHA RACING FANS AND EXTRODINAIRES!" **_

Pfft. Talk about exaggeration.

"_**THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START, SO ALL YOU RACERS DOWN THERE, GET READY TO KICK SOME ASS!" **_

Sakura smiled to herself. 'Time to show these men some real speed.'

"_**AND JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW, WE HAVE OUR 2**__**ND**__** , 3**__**RD**__** , AND 4**__**TH**__** PLACE WINNERS FROM LAST YEAR PRESENT AT THE RACE TODAY! THEY'RE SITTING IN THE WEST SIDE BLEACHERS, GO AND WAVE TO NARUTO UZUMAKI, NEJI HYUUGA, AND SHIKAMARU NARA EVERYONE!"**_

Sakura widened her eyes, and glance up to look at Naruto and the others. (Naruto was waving around like an idiot while Neji and Shikamaru covered their faces in shame of being Naruto's friend.) _They _were the one of the four winners of the Missile Cup last year? _Them!_

Sakura shook her head. Now is not the time to think about that, she'll think later. She has a race to win.

"_**ALL RACERS, GET READY!"**_

Sakura mounted her motorcycle.

"_**3!"**_

Turning it on, she revved the engine.

"_**2!"**_

She adjusted her helmet, smiling to herself.

"_**1!"**_

She got into the right position, waiting…

"_**GO!"**_

And she boomed from her spot right at the sound of the 'GO', scaring the hell out of the other racers. Poor racers soon concentrated again, following after Sakura shortly.

Everyone blasted up from their chairs to see 'Musical Anonymous' go. Her speed was so fast, it was probably in the danger zone, Naruto mused. Only a few people in the world were able to control that kind of speed, and the only person her knew who could do that was himself and Sasuke! But even he can't handle the speed she was going at. He was impressed, to say in the least.

Sakura smirked to herself as she went even faster. She definitely reached the danger zone, but that didn't matter to her. The speed was exhilarating, the wind beating against her felt like a thousand needles pricking her. She only had a few laps left, whilst everyone else were still down two laps from her.

The fans in the crowds cheered Sakura on, never seeing the amazing speed she presented before them. Shikamaru and Neji watched closely, inspecting her to see if she was cheating in any sort of way. The only person they saw who could race that fast was… Sasuke.

And Sakura came to a slow halt as she passed the finish line, followed by the loud cheers and chants emitting from the bleachers. Racers quickly finished off the rest of their laps, nearly running into 'Musical Anonymous' purposely.

"_**AND THE WINNER IS… MUSICAL ANONOYMOUS!"**_

Sakura simply stood next to her motorcycle, watching a few people walk towards her. She figured they were the sponsors and the main authorities, judging by the appearance.

A security guard approached her first. "Sir, can we please check your motorcycle real quick?"

Sakura wanted to laugh at the fact they called her 'sir', but also sneer at the fact that they thought she was cheating. She simply stepped aside and let the two guards check it.

After an awkward and quiet moment in the stadium, she two guard gave a thumbs-up to her, flashing a small smile. They then disappeared, and the crowds cheered again.

A tall man with orange hair walked up to her with a smile, his green eyes sparkling with awe. "I'm Kanaye Takamura, and I'm a sponsor from Suna. Would you please come with me?"

He was surrounded by weird people in suits, where as he was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket. 'He seems clear…'

She nodded, took her motorcycle in her hands, and followed him. As they were walking, he questioned her about her helmet.

"Hey, why are you still wearing your helmet? The race is over, you can take it off." He asked her, curious.

Sakura only shook her head, and Kanaye shook it off. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. They eventually made it into one of the lounge rooms in the stadium, the ones specifically for privacy and VIPs. Kanaya shooed away the weird people in suits, and turned to me.

"That was an… amazing performance you did out there. Your speed… dang man how did you do it?" Kanaye asked, slapping her in the back a little bit too hard.

Sakura clenched her eyes closed, simply staying still. Kanaye looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry if I hit you too hard." He said, concerned.

Sakura shook her head, still silent.

Kanaye still look confused but shook his head and looked down to the papers laid out on the glass table in front of them. "I would like to sponsor you, sir Musical Anonymous. The winning prize of this race was $1,000 and a contract with one of their sponsor, who just so happens to be me." He flashed another smile, and Sakura smiled too, though he couldn't see it.

"So, are you up for it?" He asked, holding a pen out to her and lightly touching the contract.

Sakura pondered on it for a moment. Having a sponsor would make things slightly easier, and she grasped the pen in her hand. Kanaye smiled.

She looked over the contract, making sure everything would go as she would want it. When she found nothing wrong with it, she proceeded to sign it, but fell short when she saw the First/Last Name bit. She tapped in Kanaye's shoulder and gestured to him about the problem.

Kanaye's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh right! I almost forgot. You need to show me your identity in order for me to sponsor you. It seems you don't want it revealed, but you have to show it to me so that I know you're not some serial killer or something. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

Sakura was doubting all this now. Show her identity? She couldn't. She had to make sure she kept this helmet on at the stadium at all times, never revealing her identity.

She never liked fame.

Fortune, she liked however. And sponsors could help her with that…

In the deepest voice she could possibly muster, she said, "You promise not to tell anyone?"

Kanaye seemed to buy, given the fact that he gave her another smile. "Of course I promise!"

Sakura nodded slowly, and placed her hands on her helmet. Just one push up, and you're going to be revealing, she mused.

Closing her eyes, she took her helmet off quickly, and her long, pink hair cascading down her back and her blank emerald eyes stared at Kanaye, who seemed to have stepped back in shock.

Sakura took her gloves off, and extended her hand. "My name is Sakura Haruno, pleasure to meet you."

**

* * *

**

Done! (:

Gah, I know I left you guys off in a cliffie, sorry. I still need to update Yet Another Tragedy, so byeee!

Review, please! :D

~Missy(:


	4. Important Note

_Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you're expecting this to be an update, but it's not._

_First of all, this is not Missy. My name is Juliana, and I'm Missy cousin and close friend. _

_The reason as to why Missy had been gone for so long was, well, she's in the hospital at the moment. _

_As you may or may not know, Missy has a boyfriend named Adrian, and they've been together for over three years. But since last November (I think), they've been fighting and arguing countless times. And on Jaunary 1__st__, just a few hours after the New Year's Celebration, the two got into a big fight and broke up during the party we were at. And if you're a girl and you've been heartbroken before, you would clearly know how she felt at that time. _

_She wouldn't eat, drink, move, do __**anything. **__When she did decide to move, she went out on a walk around the neighborhood, and Adrian just so happened to be there at the exact time and place. Being the stupid girl she is, she runs away, where she unfortunately gets hit by a car._

_She's been in the hospital since the 4__th__, and woke up just yesterday from her small coma. She's injured really badly, so when I visited her yesterday, she asked me to update __**Yet Another Tragedy **__(which I've done just now) since she finished the chapter on January, and to make a small note to all the other stories that everything is currently on short hiatus until she fully recovers and can get back on track again. _

_I'm not fully sure when she'll be able to update, though. She's got about half of all the next chapters to all the stories done, but we don't want to touch them until she wants us too. (If you didn't know already, this account is run by both Missy and her cousins.) Don't forget, even after she's recovered physically, doesn't mean she'll be ready to something emotionally. She was a total wreck when I saw her. She kept yelling and screaming while she slept, I was crying the whole time. It's hard watching someone close to you die a little bit inside._

_So when Missy is completely ready to do something, you will see an update. If a week has passed and she hasn't recovered, I'll keep you guys posted on her profile. I, Juliana, will maintain this account while she's coping, so yeah. I'll be replying to reviews and PMs, editing her stories, and probably update every two days or something. _

_So here I am, saying sorry on her behalf. _

_Juliana. ^^_


End file.
